Houston, I Think You May Have The Wrong Lipgloss
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: What's she up to now? Sequel to Houston, I'm So Not Talking to You Anymore. And what's up with James and Twilight lipgloss? Kendall may be in over his head. Carlos is on some serious crack and as for Logan, who know what his intentions are.
1. True Lies and True Intentions

It was 1:55 in the afternoon on the dot. The boys from Big Time Rush were on their: REHEARSE! REHEARSE! REHEARSE! Schedule for the week. They were happy though, no matter how tiring this week had been. It was the last day before spring break and nothing could wear them down enough that they couldn't be excited for it. Each of them looked forward to a specific spring break tradition they had for spring break. Kendall was psyched for the football, James for the lounging around and acting like "real men" which meant downing nachos and cheese, watching hockey, and their pants unbuttoned because they ate one to many nachos. Logan looked forward to the Math Binge Drinking. That's where they would create a line with a dry eraser marker across the dining table and they would shout math problems to the opposing team. Who ever got it wrong would have to down koolaide which consisted of more sugar than water. And no one wanted to have to drink it. Carlos enjoyed the Scary Movie Marathon. All day they would watch the old Halloween Movies, the Friday the 13th movies, and even some today scary movies. Of course they would have to draw from a hat to see who's activity they get to do first. The greatest part about all of this is that Kendall's mom always took Katie to Disney Land every spring break. No parental control!

All that would begin in five minutes. Five of the longest minutes of their life. They were rehearsing "Some Love" (not an actual song) It helped inch closer to 2 minutes. Two minutes till freedom, fun, and fruit loops. That was another spring break tradition of the boys. They didn't do any of the actives without having a box of fruit loops beside them. It was their fave cereal and it was the only kind close enough to resemble a hockey puck.

This would all be able to go down without the slightest hint of tension between Kendall and James. It was safe to say that their relationship was back to normal. Hell they were strong enough to make fun of how stupid the other was acting. It's been 6 whole months since Choir's departure. Even after 3 weeks not one boy uttered her name. Casually bringing it up to joke around but that slowly subsided. Though not a boy dare speak her name, she invaded their their thoughts late at night, or when they were alone during the day. Not so much Carlos's thought's because for him, she hadn't influenced him, or made an impression worth revisiting in his thoughts. Well beside the part where she was knocked into the pool by Kendall. That always gave him a laugh. The only thing that could make sure of the renewed relationship was another girl showing up and challenging it again. How crazy would that be?

Six months later they were enjoying Hollywood and remembering why they were there in the first place; To make a record deal and become famous.

"That's some love you have for me," Logan sang.

"They're sounding better and better everyday. Heck I might get their CD," Kelly laughed. She looked down a Rocque who was slouching in his chair. She raised an eyebrow because it wasn't normal that Rocque hadn't responded with a halfwit remark. He just grunted and continued to stare with bored eyes at the boys.

"Okay. What's wrong?" She asked.

Rocque grunted again. "Choir," he mumbled. Kelly sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you miss her," Kelly said rubbing his shoulder sympathetically.

"No...Choir," he said. Kelly raised her eyebrows. Then turned when the door opened.

"There you are daddy!" Choir said tiredly as she entered the room.

"Choir!" Kelly shrieked. Choir gave her a incredulous look.

"Kelly!" she mocked. Kelly looked at the boys who had stopped singing and were staring at Choir. Choir looked at the four boys, smiled and waved.

Logan was bugged eyed. "Oh shi-"

-Cue Theme Song- oh oh oooh oh, oh oh oooh oh, oh oh oooh oh (lol I'm kidding)

Carlos went into his microphone. "What are you doing back!" He demanded.

She hit the speaker button and responded in a Mexican accent. "Spring Break Carlos Mencia!"

"I'm not Mexican!" Carlos retorted.

Choir rolled her eyes and turned to her dad. She bent down to hug him tight. "I missed you,"

Rocque patter her back, returning the affection. "Miss you too sweetheart. How's your mother?" Rocque asked.

Sarcastically she answered. "Lovely as ever!" She turned to look back at the boys. Not paying specific attention of any of them. Just scanned them down the line. "How have my boys been?" she asked. Kelly folded her arms already regretting Choir's abrupt appearance.

"Please Choir, we don't need a repeat-" Rocque started but Choir waved him off not wanting to here his lecture.

"Don't get your sunglasses in a twist, daddy," She said annoyed. She pivoted facing her father and Kelly. "I'm going to my room and relaxing. That was the longest plane ride of my fricking life." she yawned and grabbed the long blonde curl that draped over her shoulder.

Rocque looked to the boys and ordered for them to leave. But James pointed at the clock. "We have like 35 seconds left in the studio," he said.

"NOW!" Gustavo yelled. The boys scrambled to get out. Choir giggled.

"Morons," she breath. "But cute morons," She added.

Rocque grabbed his daughters hands in his. "Sweetheart. Promise me that you will leave Kendall and James alone,"

Choir sighed heavily. "Mom told me to have fun and that doesn't sound like much fun,"

"Choir I don't need any extra problems with these boys-"

"Blah, blah, blah....Fine if it means that much to you I'll leave your precious boy band alone." She snapped and stormed out.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your daughter," Kelly said.

"Can it Kelly..."

Choir was making her way down the hall. A hand then reached out from a room and pulled her in. "Whoa!" left her lips. It was Kendall.

"Kendall," She whined because a dustpan hit her in the head and debris had rained over her clothes.. He had pulled her into a cleaning closet. Before she could say another word Kendall grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. "Ken-" she managed to get out but he continued to trail kissed across her cheeks and down her neck, enthusiastically. She giggled from the tickle that was left behind after each kiss. He found her lips and gave it a full long passionate stroke before pulling away.

He smiled. She bit her lip. "You're back," he breath. Choir nodded.

"Ch-yeah," was all she could say, still dazed by his actions. A moment of silence passed. Choir touched her lips. "Wow,"

"Yeah," Kendall looked down at his feet. "I really missed you."

She grabbed the collar of his blue plaid shirt. "Really? I couldn't really tell," She whispered seductively.

"I guess I should do a bit more convincing," Kendall whispered back. Choir laced her fingers in his hair and pulled his lips to hers. He pushed her against the closet door and searched blindly for the look and twisted it to keep others out. Choir smiled, Kendall could fell it on his lips and couldn't help but smile too. "God, I missed you." he said in between kisses. Choir moaned the words back to him but then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"My dad..."she trailed off.

Kendall gave it a moments thought. "You're thinking about your dad while I'm kissing you?" Kendall asked. Choir hit him in the chest.

"Ow..."he rubbed where she hit him.

"Daddy told me hands off on you boys," Choir said.

"Hah-Hah," Kendall went int for another kiss but she held a finger to his lips.

"Hands off, lips off," she said. Kendall scoffed and grabbed her hand. He ran a finger down her lips and let it fall to the start of her collar to her V neck pink shirt.

"And you're going to be a good little girl and listen to daddy?" Kendall mocked. Choir was looking at where his finger was near. She looked up at him.

"No," Kendall went in for another kiss but she turned away. "Not for long that is. I need daddy off my back,"

"Anyway I can help, just ask," Kendall said.

Choir smiled. "Don't forget you said that," she said. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why? What do you have in mind?"

Choir laughed. She squeezed Kendall's lips to make a kissy face. "Don't worry you pretty little head about that," she patted his face with. "But I do need another kiss," Kendall smiled and obliged happily.

"So when do you think we'll be able to see each other again?" Kendall asked. He reached for her hand that swayed by her side and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Maybe do a little more of closet kissing? Possibly discuss are relationship-" he was cut off as they went to round the corner because Choir pushed him back.

"Hey-"

"Shhh! James!" she hissed. They slowly poked their heads out to peer around the corner. He was heading their way. Choir rolled her eyes. They went back around the corner hiding "Your friend, you deal." She quickly and with one last kiss on the lips she ran off.

"So when are we going to talk!?" Kendall called after her.

Choir turned, "Come find me!" she said smiling and disappeared around the corner down the hall. Kendall heaved and tired sigh. He turned around but then banged into James.

"Ah! James" He said startled. James laughed.

"Dude, what are you doing over here?" James asked.

"Uh..."Kendall trailed off thinking. "I was just...walking around." he laughed nervously.

James had a scrutinizing look on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah" Kendall said. He hooked an arm around James neck. "James, Jimmy, Jame, James," he said playfully and ruffled James hair.

James just looked at him as if Kendall was some stranger that came up to him and started messing with his hair. It was just weird. He then spotted something shiny on Kendall's lips. He touched it then brought it back to his eyes to examine it. He massaged it between his pointer finger and thumb.

"Dude you have sticky, shiny, pink-" he sniffed it. "Cherry smelling stuff on your face," he sniffed it again. "At least I think it's the cherry one," he said in a low voice. Kendall pulled himself from James.

"Yeah..." he ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I ran into Katie back there. She was really happy to see me." Kendall said.

James eyebrows lifted. "I guess so..." he looked down at his fingers. "More importantly, why would your mother buy buy 14 dollar lip gloss for Katie?"

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Its the Twilight brand. Team Jacob," he sniffed it yet again. "Nope, it's Team Edward." he said smiling proudly to himself. Kendall however didn't look so proud that his best friend knew such a thing and feel strong about it. James smile faltered. "I have some cleaning to do before tomorrow," he said quickly.

"I just have to...yeah." Kendall said and they went off into different directions.


	2. Houston, I Think We May Have A Problem

Later that day, around 4pm, James, Logan and Carlos were sitting around the lounge talking amongst one another. They were debating who's activity they should do first.

"I haven't ate junk food in over two weeks and I'm starting to feel more feminine than manly," James said.

** "**I wonder why?" Logan said pulling at James light pink scarf that went tell with his black denim jeans and white t-shirt.It just looked like something a chick would wear in an average boys eyes. James mouth dropped, offended. He pulled his scarf from Logan's grasp and put in back in place, gently stroking it to get the wrinkles out of it. Logan threw his hands in the air. He rolled his eyes and Carlos simply smiled.

Carlos jumped to his feet."Well I say we do movie night!" Carlos said getting back on topic. When James and Logan looked up at him he wrapped his arm around Jame's neck and put him in a choke hold. Logan's raised his left eyebrow watching the life being choked out of James. He didn't think Carlos even knew he was suffocating him. James eye balls bugged out his eye sockets. He tried to pull at Carlos arms to release him from the tight hold, but Carlos was too strong."Killer dolls, deranged axe murders-"

"Psychotic band member killers..." Logan trailed off pointing at James. Carlos looked at Logan confused but then looked down to see Jame's turning red. He immediately let him go and James fell to the floor, coughing. Carlos bit his lip.

"Sorry!"

"I. Hate. You." James said in between coughs. Logan shook his head.

"GUYS!" Kendall came calling. When he approached the table, he cocked his head sideways at the sight of James. He looked at Logan as he pointed down at James. Logan simply shook his head again. He saw that Carlos had gone slightly red.

"We should do movie night!" Kendall finally said with a excited tone.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Carlos shouted, thrilled. James immediately scrambled to his feet and ran behind Kendall so Carlos couldn't get him again.

Kendall looked behind a cowering James. "I would really love to hear what just happened," Kendall said. Again, Logan shook his head in a disappointed sway.

"Did I hear movie night?" Camille asked. The boys saw Camille and Jo walking over. Kendall pointed at them.

"Why yes you did. And you two are the reason why we are having movie night," Kendall said coolly.

"Really?" Jo asked. Kendall hesitated for a moment thinking they were probably taking what he just said the wrong way.

"Yes. My mom and Katie are going to my grandmothers house for the next 2 days and I was thinking we should invite girls." Kendall said.

"I'm in," Jame's agreed putting a hand up.

"Me too," Logan said.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Carlos whined as he jumped up at down. The 5 of them watched him till he finally came to a stop. "This is suppose to be our night!" He grabbed Kendall's collar. "It's not suppose to pertain people who smell good, have soft skin, pretty hair, and are attractive."

"HEY!" James squeaked. Carlos looked at him. "You don't count!"

"Okay..."Kendall said trying to get his shirt from Carlos's clutches. However, he was too strong for even Kendall.

Logan got off the table and tried to pry them apart. "Okay Carlos, no more embracing your inner killer," he laughed nervously. "Let-GO!" Logan pulled with all strength. Carlos finally let go.

The girls exchanged a look, thinking the same thing. "Crazy!"

"This is my night and I say no girls!" Carlos said.

"Hey Carlos," a soft voice said. The new girl (big time terror) passed him, waving.

"I take that back," he said and ran after her.

"He scares me sometimes," James said.

They all nodded. Kendall turned to Jo and Camille. "So my mom should be gone by 6 tonight. Come by around 6:30. Any food you may have in mind that you want?" He asked.

"Chips. Garlic chips."

Kendall's expression turned disgusted. "You sure?" he asked looking at Logan at the corner of his eye.

As Camille was about to say yes, Jo nudged her in the stomach. "No!" she said quickly laughing .

"I was kidding. Seriously, Kendall learn sarcasm." she said. Her cheeks turned red and she started walking away.

"Maybe just Doritos." Jo said and quickly followed after Camille. Kendall shook his head at Logan.

"What?" he asked.

"You know how to pick the winners don't you?" Kendall asked.

"I didn't pick her! She picked me!" Logan corrected. He scoffed. "And this is coming from a boy who's hypnotized by a blunt psycho blonde when he could have the nice sane blonde." Logan retorted. Kendall rolled his eyes.

James then cleared his throat. "All righty then. I'm gonna go and pick up some chips and some healthy vegetable juice." He said.

"Don't forget the soda," Logan reminded. James smiled and walked off.

"So are you sure you're gonna want to do this?" Logan asked. Kendall looked at him stupidly.

"What? Invite girls? Why wouldn't I be sure?"

"Kendall, I'm not stupid."

Kendall shrugged his shoulders not knowing what he was getting at.

"You invited Choir, didn't you?"

After a pause Kendall smiled. "You're right, you aren't stupid!" Kendall said and turned on his heel.

Before Kendall could walk away, Logan grabbed him by his arm. "And Jo..." he said. Another moment paused and the smile vanished from his face. "Houston, we have a problem," Logan said.

It was 5:50 and Katie came strolling into the living room with her suitcase. She placed it near her moms. Her iPod was blasting "Neutron Star Collision" (Love is Forever) by Muse from the headphones and into her ears. "You're gonna go deaf" Kendall said taking the iPod from her back pocket. The headphones fell out her ears and Kendall was fast to put the iPod high up in the air.

"Hey!" Katie whined. "Give it back Kendall!" She said jumping to try and reach the dangling headphone wire. Kendall lifted himself on his tippy toes. "MOM!" Katie yelled. Kendall laughed.

"Kendall, give it back," The mom said exiting the bathroom with her makeup bag. Kendall handed it back. Katie snatched it and gave her brother a dirty look.

"Freak!" she said. She headed over to the couch and resumed listening to Muse.

"OLA!" Carlos greeted as he entered the apartment. Kendall's smile widened. Carlos has a dozen movies in his hands.

"Evening Carlos, dear," Kendall's mom said. Katie unplugged herself from the headphones and placed it beside the iPod on the couch.

"I forgot something in my bedroom, could you put my iPod away, Mom? " she asked and skipped back into her bedroom.

"Sure thing sweet heart," the mom answered as she put on mascara in the mirror on the wall. "Dammit!" The mom said getting black on the brow bone. She groaned and made her way back into the bathroom.

Carlos made his way over to the couch and dropped the movies. Kendall laughed. Carlos picked up a black DVD and turned to Kendall.

"Two words: Child's Play" He said with an evil smile.

"Fine by me. This is your night," Kendall said not protesting.

The door opened again and James and Logan entered lastly. "I got the chips!" he said. Kendall raised both eye brows as James was carrying about 7 family size bags of different kinds of chips. Logan had 3 bottles of soda in his hand and 2 bottles of V8.

"Dude!" Carlos said running over to James and grabbed 3 of them. James placed the rest on the counter in the kitchen.

The mom walked back in staring at all the chips. "I hope we didn't have some sort of misunderstanding here Kendall. It's just suppose to be you and the 3 boys. Not all of Palmwoods."

"Duh!" Kendall laughed.

"Then why all the chips?"

"mom you of all people should know not to underestimate the appetite of 4 teenage boys." Kendall said.

"Riiiight," The mom chuckled.

"Okay lets go!" Katie said coming from her room holding her pink blankey against her chest.

"Great," the mom said. She grabbed her purse from the counter. She kissed Kendall on the cheek.  
"Bye mom" he said.

"Bye sweetheart. I'll be calling when we arrive at your grandmothers in an hour," she said. '

"Kay," he said. She pulled the handle of the suitcase up and rolled it out. Katie gave her brother a hug and strolled out as well.

Once the door closed Kendall looked at the watch. "Great, we have a half hour before the girls come," He said. "Lets get the chips ready, the movie set, cups out, cleaned up, and then set the mood. Oh hey, James did you find a girl?" Kendall asked. James shrugged his shoulders as he opened the Fritos. Logan placed a bowl beside him and James filled it.

"Uh...no. It's no big deal though," James said.

"Well there is gonna be four girls here so you can have..." Kendall trailed off not knowing which one to choose between. Choir or Jo? He felt bad because he accidentally invited Jo and didn't want to uninvite her. And he couldn't hang over Choir because they're suppose to be a secret for now, and Jo doesn't know about this feelings for her. He doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"I'll just hang out with Choir for the night, if it's that big of a deal." James said casually as he began to pour pop corn into an empty bowl Logan replaced beside him. Logan raised an eyebrow again waiting for Kendall's response. Carlos pulled his attention from the DVD player to see what Kendall was going to say too.

Kendall's eyebrows had risen and he forced a smile across his face. "Okay," he said. James didn't look up at him but nodded. He continued to fill another empty bowl with another bag of chips. "Logan and Carlos exchanged a worried look.

"Oh, so are we gonna use the big plastic cups or the small glasses?" James asked. This time he looked up at Kendall. Carlos walked by, his eyes on Kendall as he walked by. He went to the closet and pulled a cardboard box out.

"I say the small ones. It seems more romantic." Logan suggested. Carlos walked by again and over to the movies and slid them off the couch with his arm and into the box.

"Yeah, sure. The small ones." Kendall agreed. "I'm going to go change," Kendall said and walked off.

Finally 6:30 arrived and Kendall emerged from his room dressed in a black black faded jeans, and a men's black V-neck cashmere sweater. He walked over to the counter, the scent of men's curve cologne followed him. He shoved a Dorito in his mouth. James smiled to himself.

"You ready for tonight?" James asked.

"Oh yeah," Then a knock came at the door.

Kendall smiled"Let the night finally begin,"


	3. Decisions

Jo, Camille, Stephanie, arrived at the boys door. They were all dressed to impress. They didn't think they over did it, just enough to get the boys attention. Jo was dressed in a pink blouse, with faded cut jeans. Her hair was straightened with a little curl at the ends. Camille had on a black tank top with a short sleeve button down purple cashmere sweater and a black mini skirt. Stephanie sported a red V-neck tight shirt with black jeans. They wore smiles that they tried to hold back. Though it was hard because the boys were super hot, and they really liked them.

Choir came walking down the hall. Her headphones blasting Green Day's "Know Your Enemy" into her ears. She made a face because she could smell the strong scent of Vera Wang and Brittney Spear's "Curious" perfume. She liked both of them but it was too strong. Then as she rounded the corner she could see three girls standing at the boys door. Then they're heads turned to see her as well. She knew all three of them. Well, she knew Camille, but as for Jo and Stephanie she's just seen them around Palmwoods. She couldn't say she was fans of them. Camille had crossed her arms and glared. This made Choir smile to herself.

"Evening, ladies," Choir said in a smug tone. She pulled her long blond curls to the front, so they can drape over her shoulders. It was a way to show them off. She loved her hair and knew people loved, so she'd rub it in the faces of the girls she hated.

She looked at their attire and laughed to herself. Unless she didn't get the memo, she was pretty sure it was only movie night. They looked over dressed for the occasion. She simply wore a sky blue ruched layering tank, white cut jeans, with matching blue flip flips. "Didn't know it was quadruple date?" she said casually. She looked at Camille. "You're here for Logan," She looked at Stephanie, "Carlos..." and then to Jo and pointed a lazy finger at her. "and James?" She asked.

"Kendall, actually," Camille said with a rude tone.

Both Choir's eyebrows rose and she gave a small giggle. "Riiiight," she said and walked past the three girls and knocked on the door.

"Who's that?" Jo mouthed to Camille. Camille just rolled her eyes and took a deep breath to compose herself before the door opened.

Kendall answered the door with a big grin on his face. "Ladies," he said welcoming them in. "You look nice," he complimented. Choir bit her lip and walked in. Kendall watched her go but then felt a sting on his arm. Camille had pinched him.

"Ow. What was that for?" he exclaimed. Camille just gave him a dirty look and walked in. Stephanie followed and made her way into a tight hug with Carlos.

Kendall looked at Jo who didn't look to happy. "Hey, Kendall," she said softly. He smiled brightly.

"Ready for an awesome movie night?" he asked. Jo looked at Choir.

"Depends. Is she going to be here all night?" she asked.

Kendall looked behind him to see what she was talking about. Though he probably didn't have to do that in order to know. He just didn't want to look at Jo with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah..." he trailed off. He rubbed his chin and looked back at Jo. "She's a friend," he said. He couldn't give anything away that they were back together. As far as anyone knew, they were only friends. And until Choir is done doing whatever she was doing, he couldn't tell anyone. No matter how bad he wanted to shout it to the world that they were going out, he had to remain quiet. He also knew that Jo liked him and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or sad.

Jo smiled softly. "Oh," she said going slightly red. "Why does Camille hate her so much?" she asked.

"Long story," Kendall said and hurried to shut the door. He turned to speak to everyone but hesitated when he saw Choir talking to James at the counter with the chips. He cleared his throat trying not to over think it and smiled. "Alright, let movie night begin."

Choir put a Dorito in her mouth. "There's like 50 calories in that," James said.

"JAMES!" Choir laughed. He smiled and put two in his mouth. She hit him playfully in the chest.

"Hey, watch the merchandise," He said rubbing where she had hit him.

"So I take it you don't hate me?" she asked.

"Well, not completely..." James said in a serious tone. Choir's smile disappeared, but when James smiled she knew he was only kidding and her smile shined again. "I could never hate you," he said honestly. Choir nodded.

"Hey guys," Kendall came at Choirs side. Choir looked up at him, smiling. Camille, who was sitting with Stephanie and Jo on the couch, nudged Jo in the stomach and pointed at Kendall and Choir. Jo's mouth fell slightly.

"So what movie are we watching first?" Choir asked.

"Child's Play," Kendall answered.

"Aw, can't we watch New Moon?" Camille asked from the couch. Logan made a gun gesture with his hand and fake shot himself in the head.

"Yeah, New Moon is awesome!" Jo said elated.

"No, we're watching Child's play!" Carlos said sternly.

"New Moon doesn't sound like a bad movie to watch," Stephanie stated.

"New Moon it is!" Carlos said.

Logan fake shot himself in the temple again. "Grrrreat," Choir said sarcastically under her breath.

"I have the movie back at my apartment," Jo said. "Wanna come with me to get it, Kendall?" She asked hopefully. Kendall sighed not really wanting to go.

Kendall looked at Choir who slowly turned back to James and put another Dorito in her mouth. "I'll be back," he said. He looked at James as if talking to both of them to avoid suspicion. James nodded.

"Come on," he said heading for the door. Jo followed smiling like she had won the lottery. Choir rolled her eyes and before she could eat another chip James spoke.

"Jealous?" he said smirking. Choir scoffed and before she could speak he did. "Don't be. She doesn't hold a candle to you. Just saying." He said coming from behind the counter and over to the couch. Choir smiled to herself.

When they got back, Jo handed the DVD to Carlos and he put it in.

The couch set up was basically in an L shape. The long couch parallel from the TV while the love seat Carlos and Stephanie were on was abut to the long couch. Kendall saw Choir sitting at the end of the couch and sat beside her. Seconds later, Jo took the other seat beside Kendall. Camille and Logan sat at the other end of the couch. James was in the middle, slouching. Carlos snuggled closer to her, waiting for the movie to start.

Choir turned her body slightly into Kendall's. While Kendall nonchalantly stretched his arm over the back of the couch. He yawned as the words "New Moon" faded from the TV screen. Choir smiled. "Already bored?" she asked whispering. Keeping his eyes on the TV, Kendall shrugged his shoulders. He looked down at her and half smiled.

"I could think of better ways to make this time entertaining," he seductively whispered. Choir looked back at the TV shaking her head. Her cheeks went slightly red. Jo looked over at them wondering what they were talking about. She swallowed and tapped Kendall on the shoulder. He turned his head and she was fast to smile.

"You want something to drink?" she asked.

"Sounds great," Kendall said in a low voice.

Jo smiled brighter and got to her feet. "If you don't mind, I'd like one too," Choir said before Jo could take a step. Jo looked at her with an annoyed look and walked away. Choir smiled evilly. Kendall shook his head. Jo came back with three cups filled with Coke. She placed one on the floor beside the couch where she sat. The she handed the next one to Kendall. When Choir reached out for hers, Jo let it go and it went all over her shirt and pants. Kendall had moved off the couch as fast as he could. Choir screamed and got to her feet. This caught the everyone's attention.

"Oh my god!" Jo said, shocked. Camille laughed but smacked a hand to her face to suppress it. Choir's face grew dark.

"You did that on purpose!" She shouted.

"Excuse me? Paranoid much?" Jo retorted looking at Camille smiling. Choir looked down at her outfit and pushed Jo.

"Whoa!" Kendall said coming in between them. "None of that," he ordered. Choir glared at, shaking her head. "Jo wouldn't do that to you on purpose Choir. She doesn't even know you."

Jo crossed her arms smiling because Kendall came to her defense. Choir looked bewildered and pushed past him, heading for the door. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To change!" she yelled. Kendall went after her.

He grabbed her arm. "You live on the other side of Palmwoods and it's dark out there. Wear something of ours," he said pleadingly.

She looked at everyone who was looking at her. God, this was embarrassing for her. "Fine," she said quickly. Kendall showed her to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Choir pulled at her shirt and heaved a heavy sigh. "Another one of my good shirts," she laughed hysterically. "Oh I'm going to get her back so good."

Kendall went into a drawer and pulled one of his white v-neck t's. He placed it on the bed and went into another drawer to pull out a pair of sweats. When he turned around, Choir had pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor letting it pool by her feet with her pants. She wore only a pink strapless bra and pink undies. Kendall licked his lips and slowly placed the sweats on the bed. "The sweats should fit. Mom...had washed them...and they shrunk," he said in a dazed voice as he stared at her stunningly toned body that was turning him on.

She smiled. "Having fun?" she asked. Kendall nodded absentmindedly. She laughed. She went to pick up the T but Kendall placed a firm hand down preventing her from doing so.

"Ken-" she started but he cupped her face and began to kiss her with an ardent passion. The strawberry scented lips making the kiss very tasteful. She slid her hands up his back pulling herself closer to him. His hands found her hair and laced them with her golden locks. The kissing got heavier as he pushed his tongue past her lips and tasted the Doritos she had eaten before. For him, it only made it more tasteful. "Mmh, Kendall-" she managed to get out but Kendall ignored her. Without losing connection he laid her down on the bed. She giggle. "Are you serious?" she asked as he trailed kisses down her neck. As soon as she asked that though he got back to his feet and pulled his shirt off. Then took off his pants. Choir raised both eye brows and sat up. "We have company," she reminded.

Kendall however ignored her and pressed his lips against hers. He pushed her back down and climbed back on top. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Kendall turned them on the bed and sat up. Choir smiled and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Kendall groped his with hers. He slid his hands down her neck, over her shoulders and around her back to find her bra clasp. As soon as he was about to unhinge it the door opened and Logan hurried in.

"ARE YOU TWO FRICKING SERIOUS!" he squeaked a harsh whisper.

"Wanna join?" Kendall asked.

"Sounds like someone does," Choir said playing along.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" he said and began to pace. "I knew, I knew it!" he said to himself, panicked. Choir and Kendall exchanged smiles.

"You have a crazy friend," she said.

Logan stopped in his tracks. "I'm not crazy! You're crazy! The two of you are crazy!" he squeaked again. Choir giggled.

"Oh yes! Laugh! Cause this is all fun and games right? Did you two happen to forget that we have company? Kendall did you forget that one of them is Joe?" Logan said.

"So?" Choir asked. Logan threw his hands up in the air. "So what if she's here? It's not like her and Kendall are going out." she said

"She still likes him though and you know it!," Logan said approaching the bed.

"Who cares?" Choir said. She looked at Kendall who remained silent. "Wow...really Kendall? Kendall shrugged his shoulders.

"Logan's got a point. I should have thought this through. I don't want to hurt her," Kendall said to himself more than to the other two. Choir got off of Kendall and began to put the sweats on.

"That's right. Getting dressed..." Logan said.

She pulled the T-shirt over her head and pulled her hair out from inside the shirt. "I honestly want to know what you're smoking?"

"It shouldn't be a big deal anyway. It's not like we're telling anyone about us." Kendall said getting off the bed.

"You shouldn't have invited her! Why on earth would you invite a girl who likes you? You're just leading her on!" Choir snapped. Kendall began to pull his pants on

"It was a mistake. An accident-" Kendall defended himself, then threw his shirt back on. Suddenly the door bursts open and Stephanie, Camille and Jo were pushed in by James and Carlos.

"KENDALL, YOUR MOMS HOME!" they said frighted.


	4. Trapped In the Closet

Kendall felt his stomach drop. A sick feeling coursed through his body. He knew he had to act fast and then his eyes fell on his closet door. "Get in the closet." He said. Logan grabbed Camille and Jo's hands and pulled them to the closet. Carlos was quick to usher Stephanie inside.

Choir watched them go in one after the other and shook her head. "I'm not getting in there," she protested. Kendall grabbed her by the arm but she yanked it away. "I have a claustrophobia problem," she said. Kendall sighed then grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Kendall, put me down!" she barked.

"SHHH!" Logan hissed.

Carlos poked his head out the bedroom door as Katie's voice hollered from outside the apartment door. "I WANT MY IPOD!"

"One moment!" Carlos yelled. He looked back to see that Kendall had placed Choir in the closet with the other girls. "Come on, I don't know how long that chair is going to last before Katie knocks it down!" he panicked.

"Stay!" Kendall ordered and slammed the door.

"Did you get dressed in front of Kendall?" Stephanie asked noticing her change of clothes. Choir rolled her eyes.

Kendall turned back to the boys. "Lets get out there," he said quickly. As he went to walk out he stopped in his tracks and turned back around. C_hoirs clothes_, He thought. He spotted them on the floor kicked them under the bed.

"Kendall!" Logan called. Kendall exited the bedroom closing the door behind him. Carlos walked over to the chair that disabled Katie from entering. He looked at each of his friends waiting for the okay go. They all gave him a nod and he removed the chair. Katie then barged in, the mom in tow.

"WHERE IS IT!" she yelled, angry.

"Hey boys" The mom said as if nothing was wrong. They all waved at her.

Kendall brought his attention back to his little sister. "Don't know," Kendall answered honestly.

"Where's what, again?" James asked innocently. Katie roughly grabbed him by the shirt. "MY- iPod-!" she yelled her voice desperate. James had gone bug eyed.

"What's up with everyone and trying to kill me?" James asked. Katie let him go and walked back over to the couch.

"I left it right here!" she said jabbing the cushion where her iPod last laid.

"There was nothing there, Katie," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I mean the only thing that's been on the couch was movies, us guys and-" Logan stopped and everyone was looking at him. He chuckled nervously "Chips," he said grabbed the pop corn and shoved a handful into his mouth. Kendall ran a hand through his hair. Katie checked in between the cushions trying to feel for her iPod. "If I find out one of you boys are hiding it, I'll kill you!"

Kendall looked at his mom. "You came all the way home for this?" he asked.

The mom shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry to ruin your movie night but heads were going to start rolling if she didn't get it." The mom said apologetically.

Katie looked at the TV to see the movie she loved playing. "New Moon! OMG! Edward is so handsome!" she said cheerfully.

"Bipolar," Logan said under his breath. Katie threw him a dirty look and went back to searching the house.

"Why are you watching a chick movie?" The mom asked.

"Hey, none of the sexism Mrs. Night. Its just as normal for 4 boys to watch a Vampire romance movie together as it is for 4 young girls." Logan said.

"Big Time Lovers!" Katie coughed. "Sorry," she coughed again to clear her throat. "Had something in my throat."

The four boys raised their eyebrows...

Back in the closet, It was about 3 yards in length, and 3 yards in width. A small light hanging from the ceiling lit the room dimly. Choir was sitting at one end of the closer while the other girls huddle together on the other side. She closed her eyes taking in deep breaths. This so wasn't her day.

"Are you okay?" Stephanie asked. Choir didn't answer. She just took in two more breaths. "Choir-"

"How would you feel if you were stuck in a closet with 2 girls you hates, 3 of you drenched in perfume and have a claustrophobia problem?" Choir snapped.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Jo said. Choir held her tongue.

"Jeez. She was only asking" Camille said to Choir.

"You know, you remind me of my best friend back from Texas," Stephanie said softly. Choir finally looked at her. "She was this snob, who knew she was everything everyone ever wanted. She had this amazing personality. She was outspoken, assertive, stubborn, sarcastic, a good sense of humor. She wasn't easy to get along with. Well, I had no problem because we weren't that much different...minus the sarcasm. I also don't snap at people for almost everything."

"What's your point?" Choir asked.

"My point is that even though I can get all that from you in one night and you seem like a nice person you make it hard to be friends with you. Not all of us hate you and if you gave someone a chance, you'd have more friends at Plamwoods," Stephanie said.

"I have friends,"

"That aren't boys?"

Choir scoffed. "Yeah, well, who said I want friends at this place anyway?" Choir said.

"See stubborn. But I see right through it. No one wants to be hated. And I can tell you could use a few girl friends,"

"What do you know?" Choir retorted.

"Have I been wrong yet?" Stephanie asked.

Choir remained silent. "You're so random," she said after a few moment passed. She couldn't hold back a smile. Stephanie smiled too. Jo and Camille exchanged a look...

Katie hovered over Carlos box full of DVD's. "Hey be careful-" Katie however didn't listen and picked the box up and turned it over. All the DVD's went crashing to the floor and then her iPod fell out. She squeaked with joy, picking it up and hugging it.

"Finally," Kendall sighed. Katie's face dropped and she looked at Carlos with a grave look.

He smiled nervously. "Sorry?" he said. She stowed her iPod in her back pocket then picked up a DVD and chucked it at Carlos.

"Ah!" he screamed. He picked his left leg up a big because it hit it.

"That's what you get!"

"It was an accident! I swear!"

Katie gave him one last glare and stormed out.

The mom kissed her son on the cheek. "Be back later tomorrow."

When the door finally closed they all took a sigh of relief. Carlos picked up the DVD Katie had thrown at him. "You have a very violent sister," he said.

James laughed and walked into the bathroom. Carlos went to pick the rest of the DVD's back up. Logan made his way over to the DVD player to restart the movie. Kendall headed over to his bedroom door and opened it. "What a night," he said to himself. He opened the closet door to see the girls sitting on the floor. Choir and Stephanie were laughing together. This brought a smile to Kendall's face. "Aww look who's making friends," he poked fun at. Choir got to her feet and stepped out the closet.

Kendall then turned when he heard, James, Logan, and Carlos yelling his name. But standing at the door already was Katie.

"BUSTED!" Katie shouted. She danced in her place. The rest of the girls came out the closet.

"Katie!" Kendall was in shock.

"I knew 4 bots wouldn't be watching New Moon without having at least a girl there! Unless the boys were gay!" She laughed at her discovery.

"I could see Kendall and James watching New Moon and making out," Choir said.

"How hot would that be?" Stephanie said.

"Totally," Choir said drifting off into space. Kendall shook his head trying to figure out how the hell he was going to fix this. Too many people were talking and he couldn't think. That whole gay love with James totally messed him up for a second too.

"Stop it!" Kendall said. Choir refocused her attention on the situation at hand. "Where's mom?" Kendall asked with a note of hysteria in his voice.

"Relax. She's in the lobby waiting for me. I told her I forgot my toothbrush," Katie smiled proud of herself. "I just had to see this for myself!"

"Well congratulations we have four girls over. Are you going to tell mom or not?" he asked.

"What? No! They don't call it black mail for nothing," Katie laughed evilly and skipped out. Kendall ran a hand down his face.

"Can we please just get back to the movie?" Kendall asked. Choir laughed and pulled him by the arm.

"They're cute together," Stephanie said.

Camille's mouth dropped. "Okay that's it. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Being nice," Stephanie answered.

"Choir girl over there isn't going to replace your dead best friend. She's no good and you're too blind to see that," Camille said and stormed out.

"I'm not liking her much, anymore," Stephanie said.

"I think she means well. I mean Choir hasn't been nice to us-"

"Correction: hasn't been nice to you and Camille. You spilled coffee on her on purpose and Camille keeps attacking her with rude comments. You don't like her because Kendall is into her and Camille doesn't like her because Logan likes her. You two need to stop with the jealousy. If you two continue I can see her punching one of you two and I really don't want things to get crazier," Stephanie said her word and walked away.

When Jo joined the rest, the lights were out this time and everyone had taken their seats and resumed watching New Moon. Jo sat back down next to Kendall. New Moon was almost done when Kendall had looked to see Choir touching her legs, feeling for something. When she looked down she huffed and got up. "Where you going?" he asked.

"To get my lip gloss from my pants pocket," she replied and hurried into Kendall's room. A moment later she called his name and he got up. When he appeared at the door she sighed.

"Where are my pants?" she asked.

"Kicked them under the bed," he said. She got on her hands and knees and pulled them out from under. The first pocket she dug in had her lip gloss. She smiled like diamonds had magically and she got back to her feet. "

"Got it!" she said happily. She walked over to him. "Hm..." she eyed it for a moment. " I could have sworn I stuck my strawberry lips gloss in my pocket. Well guess my Team Edward Cherry Twilight lip gloss works. Fourteen dollars for this stuff can you believe it? So worth it though," she giggled and walked out."

Kendall blinked a few times remembering the encounter he had with James earlier that day...remembering how weird he was acting too...

"Dude you have sticky, shiny, pink-" he sniffed it. "Cherry smelling stuff on your face," he sniffed it again. "At least I think it's the cherry one," he said in a low voice. Kendall pulled himself from James.

"Yeah..." he ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I ran into Katie back there. She was really happy to see me." Kendall said.

James eyebrows lifted. "I guess so..." he looked down at his fingers. "More importantly, why would your mother buy buy 14 dollar lip gloss for Katie?"

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Its the Twilight brand. Team Jacob," he sniffed it yet again. "Nope, it's Team Edward." he said smiling proudly to himself. Kendall however didn't look so proud that his best friend knew such a thing and feel strong about it. James smile faltered. "I have some cleaning to do before tomorrow," he said quickly.

"I just have to...yeah." Kendall said and they went off into different directions.

...It couldn't have been just because he knew something extremely weird. Something a boy shouldn't know. Even for James, knowing that was weird. It was lip gloss. But it was Choirs lip gloss...James would know something like that about her. He was after her again. Kendall took in a deep breath to try and forget that ridiculous accusation. But then everything that happened last time Choir was here, him wanting to be with her for the night, them laughing together when she had arrived. Something was going on with Jame and Choir. He could feel it in his bones.


	5. Somewhere Over the Rush

Hey, everyone! So It's late at night for me and I'm still trying to find ways to recover from another pointless fight with my best friend. So anyways, I figured what better way to do that than to write another chapter for Big Time Rush to blow off some steam? This chapter is going to be done in Kendall's Point of View? Why? Well, to get you ready for my third Houston installment "Houston, You're Just Mad I Have Better Hair Than You" If you haven't guess it yet, Houston always refers to each main character in my stories. The first was Choir, this one is Kendall, and the third one is directed to...yes that's right JAMES! Well, let me get on with this. Just wanted to clear somethings up. Hope you like "Somewhere Over the Rush"

I could hear the hysteria in my thoughts as "I can't believe this is happening again," rang throughout my head as I came outside. Maybe I was over thinking all this. I do tend to think too much. I think after what happened last time I have the right to be insecure. They kissed last time and I know she has some feelings for James. I do know that they couldn't possibly be as strong as the feelings she has for me. We were meant for each other and James was just someone who she could turn to. He also is speically skilled in manipulating girls into getting them to like him. Though I'm pretty sure his looks could do most of the job. I'm not that bad looking though. Determining who was hotter, James or I was seriously debatable. It just depends on the girl and her taste. Choir seemed like the type that would fall for someone like James. She kinda sorta did last time. But that was understandable. Her and I weren't sure what we were. But it's come to light and we feel strongly for one another and nothing can ever change that. No matter how insecure we both might be when it comes to the other gender...I thought for a moment and thoughts of Joe invaded my thoughts. Dammit...Choir probably wasn't happy about what happened.

I know she wasn't happy about the me and Joe situation. I hope it isn't because of Joe. If that's the case well then I need to clear things up before it's too late. The thing is I'm not the one for her. I just think she's destined for something greater. My heart lies somewhere else and her and I are really good friends. That's all. I love her as a friend, someone I can go to when I need advice and someone whom I can talk to. But that's about it. I know I haven't ever given it a try but there's just no try. I don't want to upset her but I'm not her knight and shining armor, so to speak. My heart just doesn't beat for her like it does for Choir. I appreciate her caring for me and listening to me when I'm having a bad day but Choir gives me that and so much more. It's just hard to explain. I don't all. What I do know if that this is all annoying and totally effed up.

As I approached the edge of the pool, looking down, I remembered the first time I connected with Chior. Yeah, I only wanted sex in the beginning but things changed. I sensed that change when she was staring me in the eyes and we were about to give each other another. It burned so deep in my chest. It's something I'll never forget and when you feel that you know that whatever challenges you face its all going to be worth it in the end. You just don't go and give up at the first sign of trouble. Though it is kind of like the second sign of trouble but it's still the same problem- a problem we shouldn't even be having – it's still the first sign of trouble. It's just coming back to haunt me! God, why can't James go after another girl in Palmwoods? He can have any and every girl, yet he chooses to be an ass and try and take the only one I want!

All right, just take a deep breath. Everything is going to be fine. I just have to ask Choir if anything is really going on between them. I looked around the pool area to see the Jennifer's talking amongst themselves as their eyes darted from me then back to each other. The Blond one going red and forcing back a smile. I rolled my eyes. These three were underwhelming. All these girls were good for was to get back at your ex-girlfriends. They were pretty enough to make any girl jealous and self conscious. I don't see why they keep trying to get with me. Choir and I are perfectly fine and besides I wouldn't ever do something like that to her – even if she was cheating on him with James.

Houston, what is wrong with me! I sound like I'm obsessed with this chick. I can't stop thinking about her. I'm even thinking about sparing HER feelings when we break up! Ugh! Maybe that's the consequences of falling in love with someone. I do love her and I'm going to do anything in my power to at least remain on good terms with her. It was this stupid connection that's making me want to at least have some part of her. I'll settle for friends if that's what I have to do to stay in her life. Man, what happened to me? How did I go from my sexual ways to this mediocre love story?

"K, my man!" James said coming from behind me and rubbing my shoulders for a second. "I need 14 dollars," he asked grinning. Oh right, I fell for the one girl that my best friend and I want, and now we're living some One Tree Hill triangle.

I blinked a few times wondering why he would need fourteen dollars. But just as I wondered, I remembered. I couldn't be totally sure that's why he needed it, so I reached into my pocket and pulled out my brown leather wallet. I opened the side flap and extracted a twenty and held it up to his face. "Here," I said.

"Awesome! You're the best," James said as he stowed the twenty in his pocket. It was silent for a moment as James was looking at the Jennifer's with an eyebrow raised. "Blonde Jennifer looks like she's going to orgasm by just looking at you,"

I sighed knowing he was right. Maybe it was time to leave. At that thought James began to walk off. I turned to watch him go but I wasn't going to let him go without asking.

"So what are you going to buy?" I called to him.

"A friend lost something so I'm just going to go and buy it for her," he answered and continued on his way. Choir lost her Cherry Twilight Lip gloss which cost fourteen dollars. I rolled my eyes. Coincidence? I seriously need to find Choir and ask her what's up or I'm going to go crazy. I looked at my watch. It's 12 in the afternoon and by this time tomorrow, it's my foot ball time. I won rock paper scissors to see who goes next so now I need some man time to get all this chick feelings off my mind for a while. But for right now, Choir was in her apartment and It was time to get things straight.

When I forced myself to knock on her door, forced because if it was true I was going to feel the worse pain in the world. I seriously didn't want to experience any of it because I love her and being apart was something that would tear me up so badly inside. I also will be losing a best friend because I haven't had my fist clenched all day for no reason. Though inflicting any pain on James wasn't even going to come close to the pain of losing Choir. Choir's soft voice flowed through the door as she said "One minute," I felt a surge of excitement coarse through my body. Her voice, it was unlike any other and it put me in a state of discomposure. I was all a mess. It was a good feeling though.

When the door opened her white smile almost immediately filled her face. "Hey," she said. Her cheeks were perfectly rounded, her lips were a ruby red, her eyes lit up, and a few curls were in her face that fell free from the binding of her messy bun. This expression, how could I possibly think she was cheating on me? The feeling that I was feeling for her matched her facial expression. It was just for me. That beautiful smile was just for me. However, it wouldn't be the first time she's fooled me with her physical attractions. It did feel a little bit different than the usual times she's flashed me with her brilliant smile.

I panicked though and blurted out something I should have said a while ago but probably not when I was having doubts and thinking this was the only thing to keep her by my side. "Hey, I love you," her smile faltered a bit but she giggled.

"What?" she asked curiously. I ran a hand through my blond hair and chuckled nervously and half shrugged. "I love you?" I repeated stupidly.

Choir bit her lip and pulled me in by the hand. I closed the door behind me and let her pull me over to the couch. When we sat down facing each other. She gazed at me with a suspicious look on her face. As if she knew part of the reason why I had blurted that out. I know that maybe it wasn't the right place and time to tell her but I wish she would say it back. I was already feeling uncomfortable and awkward. When I was going to say something she put a hand to my cheek and brushed it softly with the back of it. The feeling was only too tantalizing. My eyes closed feeling hypnotized. I had to stay focused though. I needed to know if she felt the same way. That way I can know that she's not cheating on me. "Say something," I pleaded.

She sighed and took her hand back. "I'm leaving in a week. You remember that right?" she finally said. I opened my eyes and stared blankly into her green eyes.

"Yeah. I remember. But do you remember me telling you that I love you? That happened about 30 seconds ago if you can recall," I said remotely spiteful.

She shook her head and got to her feet. Choir put a hand to her head as if to suppress a headache. "I can't do this..." she trailed off.

I shot up, "Why not? You do love me too, don't you? That everything you're feeling for me is anything but that?" I cupped her face in my hands. "I know you love me too. I can see it in your eyes – the way you look at me. The way you light up when you see me. It's why you chose me over James. You felt the connection between us. There's a word for it. Love. God, I know you feel it," I said putting my forehead gently against hers. I could feel her hands tighten around my arms.

"Kendall..." she whispered. I didn't say anything. My throat felt weird and I knew that if I said anything it would sound broken up. "I will be gone by the end of the week. Who knows when I'll be back-"

"Then stay! Don't go," I insisted. I let go of her face and wrapped my arms around her back. I held her as tight as I could.

"This is insane," she said pulling from the hug. She walked away and into the bedroom. I quickly followed her. "I wasn't suppose to become involved in a guy like this," she cried. She went to the closet and pulled out a pink suit case.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She wasn't actually leaving? She threw it on the bed and unzipped it violently.

"Why did you have to say that?"

"What that I love you?" I asked my eyebrows furrowed.

"Why couldn't you just let it be!" I could see tears filling in her eyes.

"Because it's true!" I pulled the suitcase off the bed and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I love you. It's took me a while to realize that it was love but I guess I've always felt it just didn't know what to call it."

She shook her head. "This is insane. I should have never came back. It was a mistake..."

"Don't say that-"

"It is though!" she wiped her cheeks as two tears streamed down. "It was hard to leave you the first time. I just needed to see you one more time so I black mailed my mom into letting me come back...'

Black mail? Jeeze...Her and Katy would get along great.

"I just thought if I saw you one more time it would be enough to get me by-"

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You're right. I love you too. But it's not a good thing Kendall. I am leaving and the next time I come back won't be till around December. Possibly ever later-"

"I can do long distance-"

"No...it'll ruin us. Long distance relationships never make it-"

"Then I can visit you-"

"You have the band, Kendall. You have to think about them!" she shouted.

She was right about that...

"Logan, Carlos...and...James. They're you're main relationship that you have to keep. I'm second to that," Even though she was right I tried to protest against that statement but she held a hand up. "I wouldn't want you to have it any other way. You four are great together. They come first. You and I, well we're just going to have to wait and see where the wind blows," I didn't know what to say to that so I just did what my body and mind was aching for. For all the pain to just go away. I grabbed her and pushed my lips against hers. The kiss was violently passionate as we didn't hesitate to push our tongues passed each others ardent lips. My breath got heavy and my legs moved with the motivation of my lips and we fell onto the bed. I quickly turned her over so I laid completely on her, but careful not to crush her fragile body. I found her lips and engulfed them with mine. She moaned faintly and wrapped a leg around mine. I slid a hand up to her thigh, around to her ass and pushed it closer into my groin which ached even more to be inside her.

I could feel her tugging up at my shirt which I happily obliged with her taking it off. My lips found her neck and I sucked and nipped kisses down to the nape of her neck. I continued to her chest where I was stopped by her shirt from kissing anymore bare skin. I needed more and on that notion I turned us and sat up. She pulled her shirt off, throwing it, and it landed on the lampshade. This made me smile. It was so friggen hot. She didn't stop there with peeling off her clothes. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She breast feel free. I knew I couldn't get any harder but there was still me getting wet and that did it for me. I pulled her back to me and picked up where I left off.

After a few several moments of touching and kissing our bottom garments were no longer on and I felt deja vu all over again...(So I'm not entirely good at writing a sex scene and I kinda want to keep it from having to put Lemons, so this is all I'm gonna do =) )

I collapsed beside her a couple of hours later, panting. She pulled the sheets up more to cover up. A smile molded my face and I turned into her and held her close. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my chest. I kissed her forehead showing my gratitude for putting me over the a rainbow. At least that's what it felt like. Her arms tightened a bit more around me and she sighed profoundly.

"Wish we could lay here forever," she said.

"We can," I said.

She laughed."Oh right, and then when my father comes then what?"

"Tell him I tripped over that enormous suitcase of yours and my clothes just tore off and you just wanted to comfort me...naked," Kendall laughed.

Choir laughed with me and kissed my chest. "You're insane,"

"Why thank you," I said jokingly.

Suddenly, a loud knock came at the door. Both our heads looked at one another. Holy shit! "Is that your dad?" I asked panicked. We both got out of the bed and scrambled for our clothes.

"I don't know!" she whispered. "I don't think so!"

Another knock came at the door as I was pulling my pants on. Choir had already put hers on and was looking for her green shirt. I remembered the lamp shade and pointed at it. "Its over there on the lamp!" I said.

When she acquired it and threw it over her head she headed for the bed room door and hurried out closing it behind her. I listened carefully, trying to suppress my heavy panicked breathing.

When I heard the door open the first words came out Choirs mouth. The name that left her mouth was almost to distinct for me. _James._ I shook my head wondering what the hell he was doing here. I pressed my ear against the door, listening intently.

"I got the lip gloss," he said in his cheerful voice.

"There was still more left?" She asked, astonished.

"Yep...' I could hear his voice getting clearer and nearer and then I heard the door clothes. "It was actually the last one. This is great. Now we can be together."

My eyebrows raised. _Now we can be together?_ Before I knew it I was busting out the room with a angered look on my face. "I should have known," I spat at them.

"Kendall?" James asked, confused. A smile almost rounding his lips. I brought my attention to Choir and shook my head disappointingly.

"How could you do this to us again? To me?" I asked with a disgusted tone.

"Kendall-"

"I don't want to hear it," I went to turn and walk away but I couldn't resist it anymore and impulse took over. James was on the floor before I could blink.

"KENDALL!" Choir screamed falling to her knees beside James. James looked up at me with an incredulous look. I gave him a dirty look and brought my attention back to Choir.

"I gave and felt everything for you, and you go and play me again? I can't do this anymore," I said and walked out. Once I turned the corner, Choirs voice called out to me.

I continued to walk ignoring her cry for me to stop. "KENDALL KNIGHT WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" she yelled. I turned to see her standing at the end of the hall.

"You and your lies!" I said walking over to her in a hurried pace. She shook her head.

"LIES! WHAT IN GOD'S GREEN EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I HAVEN'T LIED TO YOU ABOUT ANYTHING!"

I scoffed. "I knew something is going on between you and James. I guess I just hoped I was wrong. That's why I came to you tonight. I thought if I told you I loved you and heard you say you loved me all this doubt would dissipate. Can't believe I was so stu-pid. So blind- I knew you two were going behind my back. It all made sense, I just didn't want to believe it."

Choir was speechless as her mouth dropped as I talked. "You seriously are insane. Kendall there is nothing going on between James and I" she said.

"James wanting to hang out with you last night, the laughing together, what happened last time you were here, and the LIPGLOSS! That was what made me doubt you and I."

Choir took a step back. "Oh...my God!" James rounded the corner but stopped in his tracks when he saw us. She glanced up at him then looked back at me. "I can't do this anymore. James talk to your so called best friend and my "boyfriend" because he's clearly lost his mind,"

James rubbed his nose. "I think he's clearly made up his mind," James said angrily and pushed pass Kendall.

I watched James walk away. When I turned back to Choir she had her hands on her hips. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you," She said folding her arms across the chest.

I felt a little confused. They weren't the ones allowed to be mad at me. What was going on? Was I wrong? "I think you should leave the investigating to Logan next time, Kendall," Choir said breaking me from thought. She closed the distance between us and grabbed my collar. "If you can't trust me then I was right. Long distance would have never worked," she said and walked away.

I stood there wondering what the hell just happened. I turned to see that James was already out of sight. I sighed and began to walk off. I was wrong? Then what was all that? Should I have waited to listen in more? Damn, what the hell did I just do?


	6. To Be Continued

_It was tough to swallow. My heart felt like it was going to stop. What are we gonna do if he dies?_

**To be continued...**

Sorry, I want to start my third installment. Don't worry though because I am going to cover what happens after Kendall realizes he made a big mistake. Also, why James said "Now we can be together," Just little by little...

I will be changing the title to "Two Can Keep A Secret If Houston Is Dead." And yes Houston is still James for this fanfic.


End file.
